


It was always you

by ReignMyWorld



Category: Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Roman Reigns Fluff, Roman Reigns smut, Smut, roman reigns angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: You and Roman are best friends that are both working for WWE hence why you often share a hotel room when you have to travel from town to town. On one of those occasions you realize that he seems to be trapped in his thoughts and it takes you a little bit to realize that he must have fallen for someone. And as his best friend you of course think that you have a right to know who the lucky one is.





	1. It was always you

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fluff, angst, smut
> 
> Pairing: Roman Reigns x Reader
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/170996034816/it-was-always-you-roman-reigns-x-reader

“Home sweet home”, you exclaimed as you were tossing open the door to your hotel room, pushing in your suitcase with Roman following you, closing the door after you. You and him grew pretty close while working for the WWE hence why you had no problem sharing a room with him from time to time when you were traveling from town to town to wrestle in new cities. “Have your standards really dropped that much to call a hotel room home?”, he laughed as he was placing his suitcase in the next best corner. You couldn’t help but laugh as you said: “Everything where I can rest for a little time is home to me. You should understand that.” He chuckled as he answered: “Oh don’t worry baby girl, I do. How about ordering some food via room service and checking out the television program then?” You were absolutely okay with that suggestion and just 20 minutes later the both of you were sitting on the bed while eating your burgers and fries, discussing your latest matches. “I still can’t believe that you fell over the ropes.”, Roman chuckled with you sticking out your tongue before you laughed out loud, answering: “Oh just shut it. It’s not like that had never happened to you. Besides that I wanted to try a new move and failed miserably. I learned my lesson and won’t ever try that again without practice.” You were chatting along for quite some time before you decided to watch Y/F/M. 

As usual you were cuddling up to Roman as he often replaced your pillow and you had to admit that you liked the feeling of having him close to you, being able to not only hear but also feel his soft chuckles whenever a particularly funny scene came up that made him laugh. You tried to focus on the movie, you really did, but you felt that your eyelids grew heavy and before you could change it you had been fallen asleep. While you were sleeping cuddled against his chest, Roman couldn’t help but watch you in your sleep. He was holding you close to his body, gently stroking your arm a little bit, being completely trapped in his thoughts. If he was honest he had no idea what he was doing there. You were his best friend after all and yet, having you in his arms now, felt more like caressing his lover. He should get rid off those thoughts rather fast. He was pretty aware that there wouldn’t ever be more than friendship between the two of you and yet he was aching to touch you, to be with you, to kiss you. He couldn’t help but imagine how it would be with you by his side, you being so much more to him than just his best friend. Roman couldn’t even tell when he developed deeper feelings for you or whether they had been there from the very beginning on. All that he knew was, that it was getting harder and harder with each passing day to not overstep the boarder that was clearly marking you as best friends. And he also knew that he couldn’t tell you about what he was feeling because he was way too scared that it would destroy the friendship you had.

Roman slightly cringed when he heard your soft voice say: “A penny for your thoughts.” He caught his breath soon after asking you: “Shouldn’t you be sleeping? How long have you been awake?” You smiled up at him, answering: “Long enough to watch you staring at me. What were you thinking about Ro?” Roman instantly gulped hard, not really knowing what he should tell you. He couldn’t possibly admit to you what  you meant to him, could he? He just tried to play it off by saying: “I was just trapped in various thoughts, nothing more.” He gave you one of his most irresistible smiles and you could clearly feel your heart beating faster in your chest. How you just wanted to reach out for him, capturing his lips in a soft kiss but before you could do so, you immediately reminded yourself that he was just your best friend and nothing else. And that was probably how it would always be. So instead you just smiled up at him, responding: “You’re a terrible liar, Roman and you have always been. I can clearly see that something keeps going back and forth inside your mind. Something you’re having trouble wrapping your head around.” Roman looked at you in disbelief. Could you really read in him as in an open book? Or was he just unable to hide his feelings for you although he thought that he was doing a pretty damn good job in doing so?

Since he wasn’t answering, you studied his face a little longer, having to rely on all of  your self-control not to reach out to him in order to gently cup his cheek. You had no idea how long you had stared at him before it slowly dawned on you. And although it did hurt, you nevertheless were happy for him. You moved out of his embrace, looking at him and smiling from ear to ear. You then exclaimed: “Oh my god you’re in love.“ Roman looked at you in shock and just gasped: "What?” You laughed out loud before nudging his side, saying: “Come on Ro, I’m your best friend. I can tell when you’ve fallen for someone. That constant stupid but happy grin you’re spotting, you being lost in thoughts, all those little things actually make it kind of obvious. Who’s the lucky lady? Come on tell me, tell me, tell me…” With each “tell me” you were playfully pushing your finger in his side making him laugh out loud because you knew exactly how ticklish he was. “Show me some compassion, I won’t say a word besides that you’re wrong.” ,he laughed out loud while you were continuing “torturing” him. You couldn’t react fast enough when Roman had thrown you over with you being pressed between the sofa and his body while he was tickling you now. You were laughing out loud, trying to get his hands off of you while you were gasping: “Stop it Roman or I will end up peeing on that damn sofa from laughing so hard.” Tears were already running down your cheeks until Roman finally had some compassion with you. He helped you up while you were still giggling, drying your eyes before you looked at him and said: “You still owe me an answer, Reigns.”

Roman smiled at you, answering: “Forget it Y/N, my lips are sealed.” He really had to stop himself from just reaching out to you, showing you that it was you he was crushing on so damn hard. You just looked at him, waiting for him to say a word.  You knew exactly that he would give in eventually when you were shooting him that look and Roman knew it quite well himself. So he just took a deep breath and said: “Okay okay you got me. I’m indeed in love.” You were smiling at him, saying: “I knew it. Let me know all the dirty details. Who is she and since when are the two of you together?” Roman pulled you in his arms again, quietly mumbling: “She doesn’t know about it.” With you looking at him in surprise, asking: “I beg your pardon?” Roman just shrugged it off, holding you closer to him, answering: “It’s just really complicated. I can’t tell her since it would mess things up between the both of us and I don’t want to loose her by telling her how I am feeling because I’m pretty sure that she doesn’t feel the same for me like I feel for her. So I prefer keeping my feelings bottled up to myself and just go on the way I did till now.” You looked him deeply in the eyes, wanting to know: “How long are you in love with Miss Mysterious already?” He chuckled: “If I’m honest to myself for years already. I have fallen for her when I first met her.” You were shaking your head in disbelief  before saying: “That’s one lucky bitch. Seriously Ro, you should just tell her. I mean no woman in her right mind would say no to you. You’re humble, intelligent, kind-hearted, funny and overall just one hell of a guy and an awesome friend. There are probably hundreds of women out there that would like to date you. Why shouldn’t she want to?”

Roman looked at you, squeezing your arm gently before answering: “Because she’s something special Y/N, she’s not like the others.” But you didn’t seem to get the drift, responding kind of shocked: “If she doesn’t want you she’s out of her mind.” Roman couldn’t help but laugh out loud since you were completely unaware that you were talking  about yourself and therefore  basically bashing yourself constantly.  "What’s so funny about that?“, you wanted to know from him, shooting him a confused look. Roman just chuckled some more before asking: "So you think that I should just tell her no matter what the consequences might be as soon as she knows?” with you responding: “Tell her, show her, just let her know. If she doesn’t appreciate you, she’s not worth the trouble and you shouldn’t waste your time with her.” Roman looked at you for a few seconds, trying to make up his mind before deciding that he could just give in as well. If it didn’t work out in the end, it surely would hurt, especially with not knowing how the friendship with his best friend would continue then, but at least he could say that he had tried then, not having to ask himself for god knew how long whether you were returning his feelings. Before he could change his mind again, he was leaning down at you, capturing your lips in a sweet and innocent kiss before deepening it by having his tongue begging for entrance that you granted much to his surprise. You were even kissing him back and Roman didn’t know whether you were just taken by surprise or whether you indeed intended to. As soon as the both of you broke the kiss, he was whispering to you: “It is you baby girl. It had always been you, Y/N. You’re the one I have fallen for, harder than I could have ever imagined.“


	2. It was always you - Reader's reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Roman had confessed his feelings for you, you were absolutely unsure what to make out of it. Of course it would have been a lie to say that you weren’t feeling like him but you were way too scared to lose him as your best friend than to act on your feelings. This might change, however, after your morning started differently than you would have expected it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fluff, angst, smut
> 
> Pairing: Roman Reigns x Reader
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/173745407676/it-was-always-you-part-2-roman-reigns-x-reader

You stared at Roman for what felt like an eternity. Of course you felt the same and having him tell you that he loved you made your heart skip a beat. But you nevertheless were scared. Scared of the fact that it would not work between you and him. And you were scared of losing your best friend, the one you could always rely on when you felt down, when you needed someone to talk to. You had seen a lot of your friends and co-workers at WWE, that were in a relationship, and only a handful somehow made it work. You had seen more spilt, however, and things got really awkward between them, given that they were touring for the majority of the year, spending more time amongst each other than with their own families. You were not sure whether you could stand the thought of losing him, whether you could continue like that, seeing him every day, sitting on a plane next to him after your relationship might have failed.

You knew that it was dumb to even think about something like that, to think about that before having given a possible relationship a chance, but you were trapped in your thoughts, your thoughts that placed that possible nightmare in your head. You could feel his glance on you and as you looked up, you almost got lost in his dark brown eyes, that looked down at you with so much love in them. You almost got weak, feeling his huge hand caress the back of your neck, his deep voice asking you: „Please say something baby girl? I didn’t mean to scare you. I had really tried to hide it the best I could, but in the end, I guess I failed miserably.“  You looked up at his face, studying his expression before you slightly shook your head, whispering while trying to hold back your tears: „I’m sorry Ro, but I can’t…“ You could basically see his heart drop as he wanted to know: „What? What is it you can’t?“ You tried to hold his gaze as you mumbled: „Be with you… I can’t be with you. I really appreciate you being honest with me. But you are my best friend and I rather have you as such than watching you leave after having tried being with you and failing.“

Roman looked at you in disbelief as he wanted to know: „How can you possibly even think that a relationship between you and me wouldn’t work out? I love you Y/N, I would never do anything to hurt you, never do anything that gave you a reason at the slightest that could make you think that I wasn’t serious about that. If you feel the same, just give me, give us a chance, will you?“ You wanted to, you really did, but your anxiety was having the worst of you, so you just shook your head again, taking a step away from him, mumbling: „I’m sorry Ro. I just can’t.“ With that you turned around, heading for the door, trying to get as much distance between him and you as you could, heading for Bayley’s door to stay in her room for the night as she was one of your closest friends on the roster and you knew that she wouldn’t ask any questions as to why you would appear at her door out of nowhere, wanting to stay in her room for the night although she knew that you and Roman usually shared. 

He was looking at the closed door, his heart aching after you had left him. He had feared exactly that… That he would be honest to you, telling you what you meant to him and you would just leave. It was like his worst fear came true. He knew that he should come after you, that he should try to talk to you, but he just couldn’t. He felt as if a big part of him had shattered the moment you turned around and headed for the door. Roman sat down on his bed, burying his head in his arms, breathing hard several times while trying to keep his cool. He should have known that his feelings weren’t mutual, that you only felt for him as your best friend and nothing more. He didn’t even want to accept your fear of a possible relationship not working out as a reason of not trying as he was sure that this was just your polite way of telling him that you had no deeper feelings for him. Little did he know that he couldn’t have been further from the truth. „You fucking idiot.“, he groaned as he was reminiscing the last few minutes, trying to figure out what this would mean for him and you in the near future. There is just one thing he knew, he had no idea how he should go on by just being your friend and nothing more as his heart was aching for you with every little piece.

Just as you had thought, Bayley didn’t ask any questions when you knocked on her door, asking whether you could stay for the night. You were quite aware that you had none of your stuff with you, but instead of wanting to know what had happened, she just invited you in, offering you the other side of her bed. „Thanks Bay, you’re the best.“, you mumbled as you laid down on the bed with Bayley giving you a reassuring smile, since she sensed that something was wrong, as she answered: „No problem Y/N, that’s what friends are there for.“ You were more than just slightly grateful that she didn’t try to initiate a conversation, wanting a detailed report as to why you seemed as if you had just received some really bad news. Instead, she turned round on her side of the bed and just a couple of minutes later, you could hear deep breathing, telling you that she had fallen asleep. 

You, however, were not as lucky as you were shifting from one side to the other again and again, trying to get some sleep. But it was useless. Your thoughts kept you up. You were thinking again and again about Roman’s words and how happy it made you when you heard him confess that he was in love with you, just to be replaced right away by that stupid fear of it not working out and you losing him forever. That fear, however, was soon pushed away as his face appeared in front of your eyes. You could still see the hurt on his face as if he was standing right in front of you and your heart ached, knowing that you were responsible for it. You cursed yourself for causing him so much pain, just because you lost your nerves. You had no idea how long you had lied awake trying to rearrange your thoughts but eventually you got up. „I just can’t leave it like that, I just can’t“, you mumbled as you were tiptoeing to the door, leaving the room as quietly as you could. You had no idea what you should do, but you knew damn well that you had to talk to your best friend and that you owed him an explanation, especially after how you had left before.

As you were standing in front of your room, you realized that you hadn’t taken your key card with you. You were taking a deep breath, before you slightly knocked on the door, holding your breath, trying to hear whether there were any noises coming from within the room. Just as you wanted to knock again the door was opened and Roman was staring down at you. You slightly flinched as you realized how sad he looked, feeling absolutely terrible knowing that you were the reason. You wanted to apologize, wanted to somehow make it right, but you couldn’t find the right words. You must have looked terrible yourself, because no matter how hurt or angry your best friend might have been, his words surprised you.

„What’s wrong? Are you okay, Y/N?“ , Roman wanted to know, sudden concern all written over his face. You glanced at the clock behind him, it was 3 am already, meaning that you must have lied awake for almost an hour. “I can’t sleep. Can I…come back in?” you mumbled, trying to avoid his stare. Roman was genuinely surprised and confused. You coming back after having left the way you did approximately an hour ago, was the last thing he had been hoping for. “Ugh sure…come in” ,he nevertheless said, moving out of the doorframe, so you could head into the room. You mumbled a little thank you as you passed him, entering your own room again. Roman tried to ease the tension by cracking a stupid joke although he felt anything else but being in the mood for stupid jokes himself. “Are you homesick?” he wanted to know with you sighing: „I guess you could say so.“ He nodded his head, closing the door behind you, another awkward silence taking over before Roman wanted to know: “You wanna talk?“ You knew that you should, you knew that you owed him an explanation, but you just couldn’t find the right words. You felt as if you were emotionally drained, not being able to say why you felt like that. Every piece of your resolution of telling him the truth was suddenly gone. You knew that you should tell him that you felt the same but something kind of prevented you to do so. So you just shook your head, getting out after what felt like an eternity: "I - just….i just want to lay down and hope I can get some  sleep when I am not on my own” You were quite aware how dumb that sounded and much worse - how egoistical. But you just hadn’t the strength right now to pick up where you had left before. You just couldn’t. Roman wasn’t really too thrilled but he could not send  you away, even if he felt like staying alone now rather than having your company. But no matter how promising that sounded, he couldn’t ask you to leave, couldn’t be without you while all he wanted was to hold you close. Although it still pained, he loved you with all his heart and if you needed him, he would be there, no matter what.  Even if it hurt more than words could say.  
Roman studied your face before he tried to regain his cool, shrugging it off, heading over to his side of the bed and getting into it. “Just hop in” ,he said as he turned around, his back facing you as you got into bed next to him, trying to hold back your tears. You couldn’t even blame him for giving you the cold shoulder somehow. Not after how you had treated him before. While you were still trying to fall asleep, you realized that Roman soon dozed off as you heard his deep snoring. Eventually sleep overwhelmed you as well although you couldn’t tell how long you stayed awake in the end, studying his silhouette the best you could in the dim lights.

As Roman woke up a few hours later, he found you snuggled up to him. He stared down at you, studying the peaceful expression on your face and his heart hurt even more realizing that you would probably never be his. He wanted to shift away, wanted to leave the bed, but your arm was placed over his waist, your leg over his own, making it almost impossible for him to get out of the bed without waking you. And Roman just didn’t have it in him to push you away, even if it hurt having you that close. So he just let it happen, putting an arm around you instead, knowing that this wouldn’t make things any easier for him, but holding you in his arms felt way too right than letting you go. He didn’t know how long he was studying your face until he dozed off again, holding you close to his body.  

Approximately one hour later you woke up, realizing that you were holding Roman in a tight embrace while he was holding you close to his body. You swallowed hard, studying not only his muscled chest with the tattoo that he wore so proudly but also his defined face. You wanted to reach out to him, to trace you fingertips over his jawline and his lips quite alike, but you just couldn’t. Instead you carefully tried to move away. “It’s ok baby girl. I won’t tell anyone” , you heard his deep voice, making you jump a little bit. You peeked up at his face, mumbling: „How long are you awake already?“ He shrugged his shoulders, his fingertips unknowingly caressing your arm as he said: „For a couple of minutes already. How did you sleep?“

„Good, I guess.“ ,you answered and instinctively pulled away a bit. Roman grabbed your arm gently, keeping you where you were. “It’s okay Y/N….stay here. I promise that I won’t read more into the situation than it is.“ ,he mumbled, searching for your eyes. You felt even guiltier than before, knowing that this situation must be anything else but easy for him and nevertheless he somehow tried to get back into the best friends only vibe. You felt not only guilty, but also ashamed that you couldn’t tell him as easy about your feelings as he could tell you about his. „It’s not fair to you.“ ,you whispered with Roman shaking his head as he replied: „Don’t worry about that baby girl. I’m a grown man, I’m finding a way of dealing with it.“ He thought about it for a second before he gave you a sly smirk, adding jokingly: „And there’s always the friends with with benefits option, you know?” He winked at you before he started laughing, causing you to chuckle as well. You knew that he was just joking and you knew that this was his way to deal with the situation but you always loved his odd sense of humor and his ability to ease the tension by cracking a stupid joke, even if he was at his lowest. „Don’t tell me that you would be happy with that agreement?“ , you wanted to know, trying to joke along although you didn’t feel like it. However, Roman shook his head, becoming serious again as he answered: "Nope. I couldn’t handle such an agreement. Not with the feelings I have for you. Much to my dick’s disappointment.“ You knew how hard the situation was for him, but you couldn’t help but chuckle at his stupid joke.

You looked at him, locking eyes with him, almost drowning in them. You were almost overwhelmed with your feelings, absolutely torn between giving in on them and bringing as much distance between the both of you as you somehow could. You wanted to give your all, you really did, and yet that tiny little voice in your head kept warning you, kept telling you about possible consequences if you gave in and things wouldn’t turn out for the best in the end. But as you were staring into his eyes, getting completely lost in their warmth, seeing the love he was feeling for you, you pushed all your fears and possible regrets aside. You pressed your lips against his and although Roman might have been taken by surprise, it didn’t take him a mere second to kiss you back right away, pulling you closer than you had been before.  Your kiss grew passionately almost instantly, giving you the feeling that your decision had been right in every single way, or so you told yourself. You could feel Roman’s hand slowly moving under your shirt, gently stroking your side, sending shivers down your spine that you absolutely welcomed. Having him that close to you, you felt a desire for Roman that you had never felt before.

In the back of your mind you had to admit that he kissed you like you had never been kissed before as the both of you were holding on to each other, his hands still caressing your side while your own travelled over his bare chest, drawing little circles there while doing so. As you broke apart for a second you carefully let your eyes wonder, noticing that he was just as aroused as you were, his boner being a visual proof for that. Roman must have read your thoughts as he was giving you a little smirk before his hand vanished in your pants, his fingers rubbing you gently  through your panties. You were already wet and more than just ready for him, causing Roman to groan out loud. In the back of his mind he was asking himself what the fuck was going on as he still could not process that one moment you were out of the door after he had confessed his love for you and basically the next you were lying in his arms, waiting for him to make love to you. 

He gently tugged on your pants, pulling them down slowly after you had nodded your head in permission. You were still unsure whether you should go all the way but your concerns were effectively silenced as Roman started to suck your neck gently, grabbing your breasts through your shirt, squeezing them carefully, making you moan his name without thinking twice. “I need you Roman.“,you whispered, not even caring that this might sound way too desperate for your own good. Roman gave you a little smirk before he captured your lips in another passionate kiss. „Not as much as I need you baby girl“, he mumbled as soon as you broke apart while pulling down your pants, tossing them in the next best corner once he got rid off them. He gently pushed a finger against the fabric covering your wet folds and you couldn’t wait until you would feel those long fingers exploring you. Automatically you bucked your hips, trying to urge him to start his sweet torture but Roman just shook his head, extending the moment even more as he held your gaze, placing soft kisses on your neck.  "Slowly baby girl…I wouldn’t want to waste this….“, he whispered as he gently sucked on your neck again while massaging your clit through your panties in sweet and slow circles, causing you to moan out loud as warm waves of pleasure went through you. „Oh god, I had never been this wet before“, you moaned quietly, instantly blushing as you realized that you had said out loud what you were actually just thinking. 

Roman looked at you, desire all written over his face as he crashed his lips down on yours again, kissing you hungrily, his fingers still motioning over your panties, rubbing you through them, causing a certain sensation as you felt the fabric moving over your folds. Roman continued his slow torture, rubbing circles over your clit and you couldn’t help but ask yourself how good his hands would feel if they were touching your bare skin, his fingers moving inside of you. You could feel that the fabric was soaked by now, but you didn’t even think about feeling ashamed in the slightest. After all you couldn’t help how your best friend made you feel in that moment. You knew that you wouldn’t last long, his slow movement sending a feeling of sweet agony through your body. As he pressed his finger between your folds, groaning out loud as your dampness was arousing him just as much as it was arousing you, you were even more aware that the fabric was the only thing stoping him from the final step of pushing a finger inside of you.  This somehow turned you on even more, causing you to moan out loud as the piece of clothing was touching your sweet spot, rubbing over it again and again. Roman was deepening the kiss, constantly moving his finger back and forth between your bud and your folds until you felt your orgasm drawing nearer, pulling him closer to you as you moaned into his mouth, hot waves weeping through your body.   

You were enjoying every second of the sensation that was rushing through your body, pulling Roman closer as you were kissing him hungrily while he slowly pulled down your panties and tossed them onto the floor. His own clothes followed your pile on the floor while he was not willing to leave you for just one moment. Heat was radiating from his body as he was pressing himself against you, his scent filling your nose. Your kisses grew more and more passionate as your hands began to roam his back before they came to a rest on his butt. As you broke apart both of your were breathing heavily while neither you nor him dared to look away as your desires were written all over your faces. You still were asking yourself what you were doing here but before you could give it a second thought, Roman asked - his voice deeper than usual: „If you want to stop, you have to tell me right here and now. Because if you don’t I might not be able to hold back for any longer baby girl. I want you. I want to become one with you.“ Although you still had your doubts, you pulled his head closer, whispering in his ear: „I want you to fuck me Ro.“

That was all the reassurance that he needed as he lined himself up in front of your entrance, pushing into you nice and slowly, stretching you bit by bit, filling you completely as you moaned out his name. You always wondered how it would feel having him inside of you, but whatever you expected, you sure as hell wouldn’t have expected it to feel that perfect. Your soft moans were all Roman needed to hear to encourage him in order to start fucking you gently. „Oh yeah just like that.“, you moaned as you held on to him, shamelessly grinding your hips against his. Your moans were filling the room and with each thrust, Roman was pushing deeper into you. „Fuck baby girl you’re so damn tight.“, Roman groaned in your ear, making your hornier than you had been before. Feeling his length moving in and out of you while his lips worked wonders on your nipples almost drove you insane. You were almost blown away by how good it felt, how slow and gentle he was but at the same time penetrated you so good that you had no doubts that another orgasm might wash over you sooner than later. 

Roman groaned out lustfully as he kept on thrusting into you, his lips locked with your own after having left your neck and breasts while his tongue was gently pushing into your mouth, your and his tongue being engaged in their own rhythm. His whole weight was pushing down on you while your legs crossed over his butt, taking him in as deep as you could, granted the position he was fucking you in.  "Don’t stop, Ro.“ , you whispered as the both of you broke your kiss to catch some air. „You don’t have to tell me that baby girl“, Roman muttered as he would have never dreamed of doing so after he was able to act on his feelings finally. His thrusts increased their pace as he was pushing himself into you, fucking you with more force than he had before, your moans being everything he needed to hear to know that you enjoyed every second of it. „Oh my god“, you exhaled as he fucked you harder, having the feeling that he was getting rougher with each thrust. Not that you would have complained of course as you felt his dick moving inside of you, pushing you to the edge with every thrust he ponded into you with. „Fuck baby you feel so amazing“, Roman groaned before he sucked on your neck, marking you as his. As he felt a hot push in his own groin, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer and with your walls clenching around his cock heavier than they had done before, he was quite sure that you were just mere minutes maybe even seconds away before finding another release. He was supporting his body on his arms, looking down at you while your breasts were moving against his chest, your sweat mixing with each other’s while he slammed into you, your hips meeting every thrust of his while you locked eyes with him. Just as Roman thought he could not last for one more second, you came around him, screaming his name, milking Roman in every single way possible. „Oh fuck,“, he groaned out as his thrusts became sloppier, his dick twitching inside of you, before he shot his load into you, riding out his orgasm for as long as he needed to while you tried to calm down from your high as well.

Roman pulled out of you and rolled to your side, lying down on the bed next to you, before he turned to you, pulling you closer and kissing you gently. Being inside of you felt way better than his words could have described although he wanted you to know how much it meant to him that you and him became one. But at the same time he was way too afraid that you might regret it. He was searching for your gaze, locking eyes with you as he gently traced his fingertips over your body. „Do you regret it?“, he eventually asked although he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to know it. Although you shook your head, saying „No“ he had the terrible gut feeling that you were lying to him. But before he could ask again, you were kissing him, taking his thoughts somewhere else. Feeling his lips on yours felt great, of course it did, but truth was that you were not really sure whether you were regretting sleeping with your best friend or not. Of course having sex with Roman felt absolutely amazing but you were way too scared that this might have taken your friendship to a point where it couldn’t be fixed. Not knowing what would happen between the both of you almost drove you insane. You just knew one thing; you certainly weren’t the type for „friends with benefits“. "I should shower and get ready. We have to leave in an hour” you whispered as you knew that not only you and him, but the majority of the WWE roster was supposed to have a media day today.  Roman nodded as you left for the bathroom, feeling kind of lost as you made it clear that you didn’t want to talk about not only what had happened between the both of you but also what this would mean for your friendship. All he knew was that he sure as hell was in no mood to do interviews the whole day.

Approximately an hour later, you had to sit through another bunch of questions as you and Roman had been set to do your interviews together. Roman found it extremely hard to focus on anything that was being asked as his glance drifted over to you again and again, his whole thoughts being occupied by you only as well as the time you had spent in bed with him. You tried to focus on the questions the best you could, basically ignoring Roman for most of the time as you had to admit that you were feeling guilty after all. It caught you off guard when one of the interviewers wanted to know: „So Y/N, there are a lot of people in the WWE universe that are shipping Roman and yourself. Any chance that they might see you together outside of the ring as well one day?“ Usually both of you would answer such a question with a little wink but being as confused as you were, you just shook your head as you answered: „We’re best friends but that’s about it. There isn’t more to it and never will be.“ You didn’t even have to look at Roman to know that this answer must have hurt him beyond words, your own heart crushing a little as you heard him say: „Y/N is right. We’re friends and nothing more.“ You felt absolutely terrible, not knowing what you should make out of this mess, how you should repair the damage that you have caused right now by obviously lying in your answer. 

As soon as you were done with the interviews for that day, Roman tried to talk to you but you actually anticipated him. You knew that you owed him an explanation but you were too scared to give one, too scared to see the hurt on his face, knowing damn well that you were to blame because you were too chicken to confess your own feelings for him. You knew that you had been ignoring him but if you were honest to yourself, sleeping with him had confused you more than it actually made your decision easier. And somehow you hated yourself for having given in. Now you had crossed a border that you could never go back to and it somehow didn’t feel as if it was the right decision. Sure, Roman meant so much more to you than just in a „my best friend only" kind of sense and sure you loved him, but it would kill you, if it wouldn’t work out between the both of you in the end and you just couldn’t bare that. And yet you knew that you couldn’t ignore him respectively what had happened between the both of you for any longer, having to address it finally. “Ro, I have to talk to you in private, will you hear me out?“, you wanted to know when you were heading back to your floor. Roman felt his heart sink, but just nodded, replying: "Sure let’s go." 

Once you reached your room, he opened the door, letting you in first and you automatically cringed as soon as you saw the rumpled sheets on the bed pointing out clearly how your morning had begun. You turned around to face your best friend, saying: „Ro, you had asked me before whether I feel guilty about what had happened and back then I said no. Truth is, I do, I really do.” Roman looked at you as if you had slapped him right across his face, asking: “You didn’t enjoy it?” You took a deep breath, answering: “I did Ro, more than I should, but that’s actually the reason I need to talk to you. We have just overstepped a border that we can’t go back to, no matter how hard we are trying. And I just… I don’t know. I’m scared. Way too scared to be together with you. Goddammit, Ro, you want to know the truth? Truth is, I love you. I have done so for quite some time already but I think that I did a pretty good job in bottling those feelings up, keeping them to myself. Simply because I’m way too chicken to loose everything I have with you; your friendship, your trust, your support, your love as a best friend. And I don’t think that I could cope with that." 

Before you could go on by saying another word, Roman was pulling you into a tight hug, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss and although you tried to fight him, you just couldn’t. That was the moment that you realized that you were completely lost, having fallen harder for him than you could have ever imagined. So instead of fighting against your own feelings you just gave in, given that there was no sense in fighting them at all. So you just kissed him back, letting yourself allow all of those wonderful feelings that were washing over you right there and then. God, how good it felt to be together with him, him holding you in his arms. You didn’t even want to think about what that meant for your future, but you had to admit that just pushing him away, not trying whether you could work it out, killed you even more than giving in and giving the both of you a try.

When you broke apart, both of you were breathing heavily. As soon as you tried to say a word, Roman silenced you by gently laying his index finger on your lips. He looked you deeply in the eye, quietly saying: "Y/N, I’m just as afraid as you are. I would have never imagined that I could develop such strong feelings for my best friend and I really tried to fight them, but I just couldn’t. I know that we might risk all now, but truth is, even if it may be fucking hard you will always be my best friend, even if things between us won’t work out in the end. But just ignoring that there is something between us, hell, I can’t do that any longer. I love you baby girl, I have done so for as long as I know you. And those last interviews, your answers when they asked about us, damn they just set me off. Although I tried to play it cool, I knew exactly right there and then, that I just can’t go on like this, bottling everything up. Of course I can’t force you to anything and I won’t, but I just want you to know that I’m not less afraid of it not working out than you are but I nevertheless can’t cope with not trying.”

You just stared at him, taking everything in he had just said, trying to process every single sentence and every single word. Yes, there was no denying that you had fallen irresistibly and unconditionally in love with your best friend. And only time would tell whether letting happen that things between you got more and more serious would have been the best option you could have ever made. You returned his kiss before whispering in his ear: “If that relationship between us fails, I will tease you by constantly telling you "I told you so”, I hope that you are aware of that.“ Roman smiled down at you, answering: "I can live with that, baby. So this means, that you want to try it with me?” You grinned up at him, wrapping your hands around his neck, replying: “I have completely and utterly fallen in love with you, Roman. So yes; I want to try it with you. I just don’t have the strength anymore to lie to myself. All I hope is that it will turn out to be the right decision.” Roman cupped your cheek, placing a soft kiss on your lips, mumbling: “You and me both Y/N, you and me both.“ 

With that he guided you to the bed, tossing you on the mattress once you reached your destination, crawling over you as he groaned: „I think we should continue where we had stopped baby girl. Let me show you how much I love you.“ With that he was capturing your lips in a passionate kiss, not giving you a single chance to protest. In the back of your mind a tiny voice told you that you would miss dinner with your friends but you didn’t mind one bit. Being fucked by the man you loved was the better way of spending your time anyway. You pulled him closer, letting him take over control, trying to stay patient until you would feel him filling you completely again, knowing that it wouldn’t take long since Roman wanted you just as bad as you wanted him and he made no big secret about showing you in his own way.  


End file.
